Abra and the Psychic Showdown/(Transcript)
(episode starts) *(the episode opens with a woman sitting in a chair holding a doll and watching our heroes) *???: So, now. Time for us to play. *Narrator: Ash and his friends continue their journey. As they pass through a dark and mysterious forest, it seems that danger lurks behind every shadow. And once again, they've lost their way. *Ash: So THIS is the way to Saffron City, huh, Misty? I knew we shouldn't have listened to you, now we'll never get out of here! *Misty: As if! Your sense of direction is so bad, you can't find yourself in a mirror! *Ash: You crack mirrors! *Pikachu: Pika! ("Guys!") *Misty: You big baby! *Pikachu: Pika! ("Guys!") *Brock: That's enough, guys! You two don't want to stand here and insult each other like this. *Ash and Misty: Yes, we do! *Azusa: It's bad enough that we're lost! If I have gotta listen to you two argue.. *(As Pikachu tries to stop the arguing, our heroes soon hear and see a little girl giggling and bouncing a ball) *Ben: Guys, look! *Ash: Uh, hello! Do you live around here? *(The little girl takes her ball and runs into the forest) *Ash: Hey! Please, don't run away! *(Ash starts chasing the girl into the forest with our friends following him) *Ash: Wait! We need directions! Wait up... *(Ash keeps running until he he spots a cliff and falls off it) *Mio: Sprout, quick, help Ash! *(Mio's Bulbasaur, Sprout, materianlizes, and uses Vine Whip to wrap and catch Ash) *Ash: Phew! *Ben: Ash! Wow, Mio! Smart thinking. *Brock: Ash, are you okay?!? *Ash: Yeah! *Mio: (relieved) Pull him to safety, Sprout! *Sprout: (nods) Saur! ("Got it!") *(Sprout pulls Ash up to the cliff and safety) *Azusa: That was close. Maybe Lola was trying to warn us. *Lola: Bun. ("I was.") *Liam: My guess that it must be what Azusa nicknamed her Buneary. (Liam pulled Dexter out) *Dexter: Buneary, the Rabbit Pokemon. By extending its rolled-up ears and striking the ground, Buneary can bounce so high it surprises itself. *Misty: How cute! *Ben: Cute is right, she is very elegant when it evolves. *Sawako: Hey! What about that cute little girl? Where'd she run off to? *Ash: Beats me. But take a look over there. *(Ash points to the lights of a city, Saffron City) *Misty: Oh, wow! It's beautiful! *Ash: Saffron City. *Brock: Sabrina's the leader of the Saffron City gym. You defeat her, you win a Marsh badge. *Ben: But it won't be easy, trust me. I've faced her and I, to this day, still don't know how I came out on top. *Ui: She's really that strong? *Azusa: Sounds like she is, Ui. *Nodoka Miyazaki: Believe it or not, she specializes in Psychic types. *Ben: Correct, and she's pretty good at how she trains them. It's like many trainers, she's mentally connected with her Pokemon, only on a whole different level. *Mio: Misty, Nana isn't going to hurt you. I know you don't like bugs, cuz they bug you. (to Nana) No offence, Nana. *Nana: Sew waddle ("None taken") *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *-